Insaisissable fierté
by Aliocha
Summary: Il est des moments où la fierté n'est qu'un fardeau, des instants où elle n'a pas sa place… Comme s'ils pouvaient encore prétendre la cultiver dans leur intimité secrète… POV Zoro, Lime.


**Titre :** Insaisissable fierté

**Personnages/Couple :** Zoro et…

**Genre :** court One-shot avec (omni)présence de YAOI soft (présence d'un lime).

**Résumé : **Avec lui il se livrait sans ambages, autant que lui permettait son orgueil…

**Crédits :** One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

**. . .**

_**Insaisissable fierté**_

**. . .**_**  
><strong>_

En y réfléchissant, je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu avoir l'air intelligent en faisant ça.

Ni digne. Et pourtant, plus heureux que nous, dans ces instants, aucun passager à bord de ce bateau ne l'était.

Joindre nos mains, coller nos lèvres. Toute fierté devrait être superflue avec toi, mais en deux hommes que nous sommes, nous sommes indécrottables. C'est peut-être le souci de nous abandonner sans la trahir qui fait le charme de nos rapports.

Tu sais, moi, je suis un solitaire. S'il faut s'adapter pour vivre dans la convivialité, je ne recule pas, mais mener une existence avec mes lames pour seules compagnes ne m'a jamais dérangé, ni déplu. J'ai vécu ainsi trop longtemps pour réaliser que quelqu'un à bord du même navire que moi pouvait interférer dans cette bulle isolante et pénétrer la sphère de solitude dans laquelle j'aspirais à me reclure.

Savais-tu que ta présence m'affecterait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, ou as-tu été victime toi aussi de tes pulsions ? Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Après tout, de parfaits inconnus voguant sur les mers à compagnons de bord, de rivaux à amis et d'amis à amants… Un jeune coq prompt à draguer toutes les jolies femmes qu'il croise et un bretteur trop occupé à manier ses sabres pour s'interroger sur le vide de sa vie sexuelle, je ne vois pas comment la suite de l'histoire aurait pu être prévisible.

Je ne sais plus comment ça a commencé, entre nous deux, ni si ça a vraiment commencé d'ailleurs. Il me semble plutôt que nous achevons notre relation, en donnant vie à nos désirs et à nos fantasmes qui planaient jusque-là au-dessus de nous, en nous, entre nous.

C'était une impression au début, légère, frivole, comme un mirage un regard de trop, ta main qui m'effleurait par hasard, ton odeur mêlée à celle de ton tabac, qui persistait quand tu quittais la cuisine. C'était dans l'air, latent, enivrant aussi, cette douce attente oscillant entre l'hésitation et la certitude que nous ne pouvions qu'en arriver là.

Tu es entré dans ma cabine alors que je venais de terminer mon entraînement, en sueur je cherchais un nouveau t-shirt dans ma maigre garde-robe… Et j'ai reconnu ton pas mesuré, le bruit de tes semelles sur le bois du bateau.

Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Nous nous étions même querellés le matin-même, une dispute dont j'ai oublié le motif. Et pourtant tu demeurais debout sur le pas de la porte, le bleu dilaté de ton regard accroché à la peau nue de mes épaules découvertes.

Qu'étais-tu venu me dire, ce jour-là ? Ca aussi, je l'ai oublié. Tout est passé en arrière-plan, la réalité, les paroles sans substance, les querelles insensées, ton entichement insatiable pour les femmes.

C'était peut-être l'épuisement, la privation, cette faim qui nous taraudait depuis cinq jours, qui a provoqué notre abandon mutuel et l'envol de toute rationalité.

Tu t'es approché de moi sans rien dire, et avec précaution, tu as touché la naissance de cette longue cicatrice qui barre transversalement mon torse glabre. Quand la pulpe de ton index en a suivi le fin tracé, j'avais des frissons dans tout le corps, mais je m'efforçais de les réprimer pour ne pas paraître troublé. Puis tu as recommencé, tes lèvres se sont écrasées dans le creux de mon épaule, et ont laissé un filet de salive jusqu'à mon aine, toujours sur le fil de peau recousue.

J'aime quand tu fais ça. J'ai l'impression que tu mets toutes tes forces à essayer de me guérir par ce geste, comme si cette plaie qui se rouvre quand je pousse mon corps à bout, allait finir par se résorber sous tes baisers.

Puis tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, et l'étreinte sereine qui a suivi était le plus naturel des dénouements qui pouvaient se produire entre nous.

Le besoin de te sentir vibrant et gémissant sous moi s'est vite imposé dans mon corps échauffé, et le temps que nous passons désormais à coucher ensemble a entamé celui que je consacrais religieusement à mes entraînements. Qu'est-ce que trancher l'acier quand je peux te voir te tordre de plaisir à l'infini ? Qu'est-ce qu'une belle femme à tes yeux, si tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras, vulnérable et offert ? La tension lascive de ton corps mince, ton visage pivoine se détournant brusquement et tes yeux fermés dans la volupté… Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Mais parfois c'est toi qui m'allonges sur le futon, ou plutôt qui m'y attaches. Il y avait de la gêne au début, bien sûr, et tellement de maladresse car ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne pouvions prétendre être armés sur ce terrain inconnu qu'est le plaisir charnel. Lors de nos premiers ébats, nous occupions nos bouches en nous embrassant à perdre haleine, car tout ce qui en sortait n'était que propos incohérents et bafouillages risibles.

Progressivement, j'ai appris à accepter ce manque terrible et évident de virilité lorsque je me pâme sous tes caresses, ou lorsque tu soulèves mes cuisses et que je me sens trop exposé. Et pourtant, je ne regrette pas que tu aies vu cette part de moi qui est la moins fière, tout comme je ne regrette pas d'être le seul à qui tu te révèles sensuel.

Tu te donnes autant que moi, et quand je te fais l'amour et que tu souffles combien c'est bon dans la jouissance, le son de ta voix suppliante me fait oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier.

Mais qui a encore besoin d'orgueil dans ces moments privilégiés que tu m'accordes ? Sanji…

FIN


End file.
